Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City
The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden items in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Easter Eggs *In Downtown Vice City near the Vice City News building there is a window where the player can jump through and the player will find the "Easter Egg Room" which is a brown easter egg on top of a pedestal. *Get a boat, and search off the shore of Leaf Links near the Downtown area. Look under the water and you'll see a fat man wearing cement shoes at the bottom of the sea. *When at night, use a sniper rifle to aim and shoot the moon and the size of moon will change. *A submarine can be seen in the water off the coast north of North Point Mall. Image:Eastereggpodium-GTAVC.jpg|The chocolate easter egg. Image:EasterEgg-GTAVC-concreteshoes.jpg|The man bound with concrete shoes, a traditional way of dumping bodies used by the mafia. VC submarine.jpg|The submarine north of the Mall Gaming References Rockstar *While the player flies through Starfish Island the player may see a pool that is shaped like the Rockstar Games logo. *Located in Ocean Beach, there is a shop titled Rockster Video Games. The name is an obvious reference to Rockstar Games. It also includes artwork of 8-ball and various GTA characters. *The tailfins of some airplanes have the Rockstar logo. Previous GTA games ;Locations *Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's, Liberty City appears during the opening cutscene and An Old Friend. . ;Characters *In Tommy Vercetti's room at the Ocean View Hotel there is a poster featuring GTA III protagonist Claude. ;Other *Avery Carrington's instructions to Tommy Vercetti during the mission Two Bit Hit are almost exactly the same as those given by Donald Love to Claude during the mission Waka-Gashira Wipeout in Grand Theft Auto III. Carrington instructs Love to write down what he is saying to Tommy: "Now, nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war - 'cept maybe a disaster, like a biblical plague or something, but, that may be going too far in this case". Love, in GTA III, states "Nothing drives down real estate prices like a good old fashioned gang war, apart from the outbreak of a plague, but that might going too far in this case". Other games *Dick Tanner, from the mission Autocide, is a reference to Tanner of the Driver series. *Marcus Hammond, Franco Carter and Charlie Dilson, from the mission Autocide, are references to Mark Hammond, Frank Carter and Charlie Jolson from The Getaway. *Nick Kong, from the mission Autocide, is a reference to Nicholas "Nick" Kang Williams from True Crime: Streets of LA. Real-world references *In the film studio, in one of the recording rooms, is a remake of the lunar lander. This is reference to the conspiracy that the Lunar landing was filmed on Earth, and thus faked. *Inside Apartment 3C, a large amount of blood and a chainsaw can be found inside the bathroom, as an obvious reference to the famous crime movie Scarface. *The Skimmer plane is similar to a seaplane used in the beginning of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. During the mission Dildo Dodo the game mentions that the seaplane was used in "some old indie movie". ;Characters *If you have an RPG, go to the Ammu-Nation downtown and stand on the helmets on the counter, aim the RPG to the street, and turn the RPG around so it's facing the wall, and you will see a picture of Ronald Reagan shooting a picture of Mikhail Gorbachev. *Tommy Vercetti is heavily based on Tony Montana from the film Scarface; the two both end up in exile, both rise to power in Miami using great amounts of violence, both build an empire from a large estate and mansion, both have short tempers and are prone to violence, both work as contract killers, and both killed their collaborators and took their ex-bosses' empires, and both engage in a battle with large groups of assassins at the end of their stories. However, Tommy survives his final gunfight with his enemies, while Tony is killed. *The appearance of Tommy Vercetti is likely based off Mr. Blond from the film Reservoir Dogs. The two characters also share the fact that they both spent time in prison for their bosses. *Sonny Forelli's temper is similar to that of Santino "Sonny" Corleone from The Godfather trilogy. Corleone has the idea of becoming involved in the heroin trade, whilst Forelli has the idea of becoming involved in the drugs trade in Vice City. *Ken Rosenberg is likely based off David Kleinfeld from the film Carlito's Way. The two characters have a similar appearance and both are rendered increasingly paranoid and incoherent due to their cocaine addictions. The offices of both characters are also almost identical. *Ricardo Diaz may be a reference to Miami Vice character Ricardo Tubs. Tubs was played by Philip Michael Thomas, the voice actor of Lance Vance. *Gonzalez may be based on Nick the Pig from Scarface. *Mr. Black and Leo Teal are likely references to Reservoir Dogs, as the surnames of both men are colors, as are the code names of each of the robbers in the film. *Jimmy, an actor appearing in Just the Five of Us, may be based off Gary Coleman and Emmanuel Lewis, both of whom look much younger than their actual age. *Dick, one of the four Love Fist band members, states that he is a fan of Duran Duran. *Hilary King may be based on Neil McCauley from the film Heat, as both are involved in the criminal underworld and both live a solitary existence that forbids attachment and stresses mobility. *Kent Paul is a reference to Kent in the United Kingdom, as stated by Paul himself. *Umberto Robina's appearance may be based off his voice artist, Danny Trejo. *Steve Scott is a parody of Steven Spielberg, as are the films he directs at the InterGlobal Films studio. *Alex Shrub may be based off former American president George H. W. Bush and former Florida governor Jeb Bush. A shrub and bush are both plants, whilst the nickname "Shrub" was given to George W. Bush by author Molly Ivins. Shrub's voice is also similar to that of George H. W. Bush. *Laura Shrub's name may be a reference to former American First Lady Laura Bush. Laura Bush's husband, former President George W. Bush, was given the nickname "shrub" by author Molly Ivins. *BJ Smith's name is similar to that of OJ Simpson, and they are both former football players. *The Hyman Memorial stadium on the second island may be a reference to Hyman Roth from The Godfather. ;Missions *Mitch Baker, leader of the Vice City Biker, agrees to provide security for the Love Fist concert in Vice City during the mission Hog Tied. This is a reference to the Hells Angels providing security at the Altamont Speedway Free Concert, which was headlined by The Rolling Stones. *The death of Hilary King and possible death of Cam Jones during The Job may be a reference to the film Heat, in which a shootout with police results in the deaths of Michael Cheritto and Donald Breedan. *The mission Publicity Tour, where Tommy Vercetti drives a limousine whilst Love Fist deactivates a bomb in the back, is based off the film Speed where Officer Jack Traven is forced to drive a bus at over 50 mph to stop a bomb from detonating. *The events of Keep Your Friends Close... is similar to the ending of Scarface, involving a shootout in the protagonists mansion, although Tommy Vercetti survives the shootout, while Tony Montana is killed. ;Other *The interior of Ricardo Diaz' mansion, later taken by Tommy Vercetti after the mission Rub Out, is similar in appearance to the mansion owned by Tony Montana from Scarface. *The film Bite, starring Candy Suxxx, is a parody of the film Jaws series. *The film Closer Encounters, starring Candy Suxxx, is a parody of the film Close Encounters of the Third Kind. *The song "Freaks Come Out at Night" by Whodini is played in the background during the mission The Job, although it does not appear on any of the games radio stations. The song does, however, appear on Fresh FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Also the song "Burnin' For You" by Blue Oyster Cult is played in the background during the mission Boomshine Saigon, although it does not appear on any of the game's radio stations. Humor *Across the street from the Pole Position, next door to 'Rockstar Video Games' there is a sign that reads "Air Guitars from $199". Adult humor * During night, a pattern of lights can be seen on the Vice Point Langer building. When viewed from certain perspectives the pattern resembles a penis. * Located on Starfish Island, a pool can be seen in the shape of a female body. * On the roof of the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory, there are two dome-shaped scoops of ice cream, which resemble breasts. Also, the name cherry poppers is a slang term for the loss of virginity of a woman. Image:WKChariot-GTAVC-VicePoint-penislight.jpg|The penis lights of the Vice Point Langer skyscraper appearing only during night. Image:Pool-GTAVC-easteregg.jpg|A pool lying on Starfish Island. Note the shape of the pool bears likeness to a female body. Image:CherryPopperfactory-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Cherry poppers. Category:Easter Eggs